Seraphim and Connoiseur, Behold Refrain
by madmax160
Summary: changed rating. Angsty Yaoi. Knives plays with his pet, and Midvalley tries to save Legato's soul. Please Review. Chp 4 is up. KNIVES! And also some Lemon-lime. YOU WANT TO READ THIS
1. Disloyalty

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun, or any of the characters, or anything else I do not own that lays herein. That is all. There is no more to say.  
  
Author's notes: Actually there is. This is a warning. You've read this before. There are men on men in this fic, and lots of abusive relationship. If either of these subjects bother you, as well as just plain psychotic people, then don't read this. If you DO read this after I warned you, flame if you want but that just makes YOU look bad. I warned ya.  
  
Fic: SERAPHIM AND CONNOISSEUR, BEHOLD REFRAIN  
  
Sometimes he wept, although he did it only when he knew there were no spectators to stare at him and laugh at his seeming humanity. He hated human and would not be looked at as such.  
  
But sometimes he had to weep.  
  
There was nothing he could do about it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He felt numb, as he always felt after his Master had punished him. His Master was a merciful and kind man, or - well, not a man, but nonetheless, He was merciful and kind, but He was only merciful to whom and what He felt needed benevolence most.  
  
The Master had saved him from his broken life, had mended him and nurtured him and so when Master felt that he needed punishment he would gladly take it.  
  
After all, he deserved it.  
  
Now his body throbbed so regularly and repetitively, it was numb. He tasted blood dripping down the side of his head and into the corner of his mouth. He wondered where it came from.  
  
He felt his bed sigh and compress as the weight of his Angel sat beside his bruising and bleeding body. He felt the Masters fingers brush against his head. Blood stuck his bluish colored hair to his pallid face.  
  
"Legato."  
  
"Master."  
  
He felt his Master lean forward and felt His breath against his neck.  
  
"Legato."  
  
"Yes Master?"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"Then you will do for me what I will."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
He felt lips pressed against his forehead, a soft tongue licking a small portion of Legato's blood from his forehead.  
  
"Legato, do you know what I want?"  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
He knew what Master Knives wanted. It was always the same thing.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Your brother, Master."  
  
"Yes Legato."  
  
Legato closed his eyes. Vash again. It was always him.  
  
"And what do we want from him?"  
  
"...to make his life miserable, Master, until he returns to You."  
  
"Yes, my pet. To draw him to me so he cannot refuse. And what do you want?"  
  
Legato hesitated.  
  
"Speak."  
  
"What You want, Master."  
  
"Good boy, Legato."  
  
Legato felt Master Knives shift His weight.  
  
"You are a most loyal pet. Aren't you, Legato."  
  
"Yes, Master. The most loyal."  
  
"Should I at all doubt."  
  
"No, Master. Never."  
  
But Legato felt unloyal.  
  
"That's a good pet."  
  
Master Knives' weight left the bed. Hushed footsteps made across the room as He left. The door shut as He departed.  
  
He was unloyal, despite his desperate attempts to be faithful.  
  
Legato felt hot tears stick to his cheeks, slicking the drying blood so that it seemed the tears shed were tears of blood.  
  
Legato hated his Master sometimes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Midvalley the Hornfreak was known throughout the planet as not only a first- class musician but also a sex god.  
  
Or so he told himself.  
  
Well, he supposed someone like him was allowed to give himself credit for what he deserved, even if he didn't earn the title. He should have; he was excellent in the sack. Men, women, whomever it was he got in bed with him, would beg for more before the night was through.  
  
Of course, even though no one could say Midvalley was unattractive, in fact asking even straight men if they found him unattractive was pointless, because it wasn't true. Midvalley was, to say the least, a major hottie.  
  
But even hotties have their quirks. He was a little too fast, a little too forward, not quite able to postpone his come-ons until a decent time, consequently scaring the poor people off.  
  
It pissed the Hell outta him.  
  
He wasn't overly perverted, well; he was perverted, but no more than the next guy! And he, in fact, had a deeper respect for people, probably because the damn people were going to die anyways.  
  
And really, he guessed sleeping around wasn't always satisfying anyways. Who knew what crotch-rot some of these sluts had? You can only protect yourself so much before it's just unavoidable. He was damn lucky to be as healthy as he was.  
  
So after a pretty uneventful night, Midvalley returned home, not drunk but having drank, not tired but wanting sleep.  
  
As he went home, he decided maybe he should stop by Legato's room to see how he was doing. He stopped by a bakery and bought a snack for him.  
  
Legato brooded over things constantly, to a point where it seemed almost disturbing. Midvalley, although he feared Legato immensely, he sometimes felt that the twisted man was just that; twisted. And lonely. And so Midvalley felt it was his duty to stop by and visit Legato the way someone would visit their elderly parent in a nursing home; out of pity, if nothing else.  
  
He rapped softly on Legato's door. He knew he wouldn't be sleeping; Legato was a bit of an insomniac. It must be part of his insanity.  
  
There was a soft sound on the other side of the door, but no response.  
  
Midvalley rapped on the door again. There was a murmur and Midvalley assumed it to be a "come in".  
  
He opened the door and poked his head in. It was dark in the room, and Midvalley could see but a silhouette of Legato.  
  
"Hey. Heading home, wanted to see if you needed anything. You okay?"  
  
Midvalley felt comfortable talking to Legato informally if they were alone. If there were others present, he would be a tight-ass and tell him to be formal but usually if they were alone he'd let it slide.  
  
"I'll be alright," Legato said softly, moving, his shadows shifting with him. His voice sounded stuffy and plugged as if he had a hard time breathing from his nose.  
  
"I brought you a cinnamon cake thing, thought you'd be hungry."  
  
"Not now."  
  
Midvalley fingered the baggie with the sweet cake inside.  
  
"Are you sure? Alright. I'll take it home and eat it myself."  
  
There was a heavy pause.  
  
"You can leave it there, on my table."  
  
Midvalley opened the door a bit more, letting light through, and entered cautiously, careful not to run into anything. There wasn't much to trip over, as Legato was apt to perfection and his room was more often than not immaculate, but Midvalley was never too certain with Legato.  
  
He set the cake on the table.  
  
"Do you like poems, Midvalley?"  
  
"What? Well, I suppose - I mean, poems have the air of song, right? And so, yeah. I love music."  
  
"And whence came what need it be, and to foretell a moment when once it was green and golden and whence onetime future in black it sees."  
  
Midvalley wasn't quite sure what to say.  
  
"Does it make sense?"  
  
"No, I guess not."  
  
"I didn't think so."  
  
Midvalley stared at Legato's figure, his eyes adjusting to the light.  
  
"You sure you'll be okay?"  
  
"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"No reason. I'll visit tomorrow, okay? Maybe you'll need something then."  
  
Legato was silent and Midvalley left, glad to be out of there.  
  
But in a weird way, wouldn't have minded if Legato asked him to stay.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * Authors notes: I hope you liked it! Please review! More to come soon. If you guys review, I will know what you want and will try my hardest to fit it into the story! 


	2. Night Hunger

Legato ate the cinnamon cake. To say the least, it was delicious. He wished that Midvalley had brought him more than one; he was dreadfully hungry.  
  
He slipped out of bed and slipped on something comfortable, a white robe. He tiptoed out. He needed food. His stomach was growling so incredibly loud that it hurt, and he was sure that all the Gung-Ho Guns that resided in the hotel with him would awake upon hearing the atrocious gurgle and approach with their guns thinking it danger.  
  
He went down the hallway quietly, holding his stomach and limping. He wasn't sure if it was his hunger or numbed pain from his Master's session that unsteadied him.  
  
"Legato-sama?"  
  
Legato turned.  
  
"Midvalley..."  
  
"...you okay, sir?"  
  
"Fine. Appallingly hungry. Need to eat."  
  
"You need help?"  
  
"No. I'm fine. Need to eat."  
  
"Come in here, I'll run out and get you something."  
  
Legato paused and then nodded.  
  
"Yes, yes," he said as he made his way into Midvalley's room.  
  
"Just - make yourself comfortable and I'll be right back."  
  
Midvalley left quickly.  
  
He didn't dawdle, either. He returned quickly, carrying a bag full of food. He gave it to Legato, who devoured it hungrily.  
  
As Legato ate, Midvalley reached for his forehead. Legato stopped for a moment, trying to understand what he was doing.  
  
A sudden sting from his head rocked him back.  
  
"Calm down, Legato-sama. You have a nasty cut, I want to clean it before it gets infected."  
  
"It won't," Legato said, about to pull away.  
  
"It will. I sure as Hell don't want you getting gangrene or anything. Can't amputate your head."  
  
Legato scowled for a moment and stuffed a creamy-puff into his mouth.  
  
"Right. Not funny, is it? There, it should be alright," Midvalley said as he pulled away with a tissue covered in what was once dried blood.  
  
He didn't ask what happened.  
  
Legato alleged he already knew.  
  
"Feel better now?"  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
"Good. I'm happy if you're happy," Midvalley said through a tight smile.  
  
Legato searched his face, then his mind.  
  
He didn't quite understand what he found there. Midvalley was complex for being such a mere human, and it wasn't easy to decipher his thoughts.  
  
"What do you want, Midvalley?"  
  
Midvalley waited for a moment, to collect his thoughts, Legato surmised. His thoughts were dreadfully out of order.  
  
"I'm...not sure, Legato-sama. Lots of things, but nothing in particular."  
  
Legato tried reading him again. There was a song playing in Midvalley's head. A song on the saxophone, but none Legato had heard him play. Legato was curious.  
  
Legato tilted his head to one side.  
  
"Well, to get through life, I guess. Isn't that what everyone wants?"  
  
Legato stared at Midvalley for explanation.  
  
"Well, to get through life with as little grief as possible. You know?"  
  
Legato did not know.  
  
"Every man for himself, I guess."  
  
"I want the Master to be happy."  
  
Legato felt a shifting, uneasy pause in the air, as if Midvalley didn't know how to respond.  
  
"The Master...well, yes. But what....do you want?"  
  
"That is what I want."  
  
"I mean, for you."  
  
"For me? What the Master wills of me. You should want the same."  
  
Midvalley stared at Legato uncomfortably. Legato narrowed his eyes. He recognized that feeling.  
  
"Why do you pity me? There is no need to pity me - I am of higher divinity than you. I have the Master's blessing -"  
  
"And his fists."  
  
Legato gripped the sides of the bed on which he sat.  
  
"You shouldn't speak ill of the Master, Midvalley, for He is far beyond your reach."  
  
"I know," Midvalley said, lowering his eyes. Legato's fury ebbed. Maybe...  
  
"Midvalley...sometimes, I...I become jealous. Of the Master's brother, that...blond-headed fool," Legato spat out the words. "And I want the Master to want me the most. I want him to..." Legato hesitated.  
  
"...Love you?"  
  
"...Yes."  
  
Midvalley scooched a little bit closer.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with that. I mean, you are human after all, you have the right -"  
  
Legato struck Midvalley's face with an invisible hand.  
  
"Don't call me that! I will not be called such -"  
  
"I'm sorry, sorry, Jesus, listen! I didn't mean that, it's instinct to say that. I just meant...well, you have feelings, too. You have a right to your own feelings."  
  
"Not hatred towards Him."  
  
"Well, no, but....don't feel too bad. You can't help it."  
  
"No. I can't."  
  
"So don't feel too bad."  
  
Legato rubbed his fingers together. He supposed Midvalley was right. He touched Midvalley's cheek where a bruise was starting.  
  
There was a silence thick and yet comforting. Midvalley closed his eyes under Legato's touch.  
  
"You are a strange one."  
  
"I've been told."  
  
"I do hope you won't mind, I must return to my own room."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Legato stood silently and looked down at Midvalley, who gazed up at him with indignant eyes. Legato smiled.  
  
He left Midvalley to himself. 


	3. Vampires Kiss

Midvalley awoke in a strange bed, with a man in one arm and a woman in another. He wasn't sure how he got there, but because he wasn't wearing anything and neither were the two next to him he assumed he just spent the night before earning his way to sex-god status.  
  
He wriggled out from between the two and found his clothes. He swiftly threw on his clothes and got the Hell outta there. He didn't feel like hanging around for any more.  
  
When he got back to his room he stripped of his shirt and examined himself in a mirror. There were at least seven hickeys that he could see, two on his neck and five on his chest. He decided not to take off his pants; he didn't want to know. He rubbed at one hickey on his neck, scowling. Oh well. It was the duty of a sex-god, to have mass-hickeys.  
  
Midvalley felt a twinge of guilt. Two nights before, when Legato had left his room in the dead of night, he felt something beyond pity, maybe compassion towards him. Then the night before he left and fucked around without so much as a second thought.  
  
A hand pressed his shoulder and he turned.  
  
"Legato-sama! I didn't hear you come in; you startled me."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
Midvalley blushed deeply. Legato's gaze was fixed, even as Midvalley began to return his shirt to its rightful place. Legato grabbed the collar of the shirt and pulled it away before Midvalley could put it on. Midvalley trembled inadvertently.  
  
Legato drew close, so close Midvalley felt his breath on his neck. Legato drew his face downward, gazing at Midvalley's neck. He drew closer still, his forehead pressing against Midvalley's chin. Midvalley caught a sharp breath in his throat, causing a painful contraction.  
  
"Legato-sama?"  
  
Legato did not move, except for the small hot breaths issued against his neck. There was a sudden spasm of pain in his neck. Midvalley at first did not understand what was happening. Something hot and sticky spilt down his chest and it was suddenly painful to breathe. Legato pushed him away roughly, and Midvalley saw blood smeared across his face.  
  
"Jesus!"  
  
"For leaving without permission."  
  
Midvalley held the wound on his neck, in shock.  
  
"You bit me! Jesus!"  
  
Legato's eyes narrowed. Midvalley stumbled backwards and leaned against the mirror.  
  
"I'm sure this will help you remember next time?"  
  
Midvalley nodded as he choked down a strangled cry.  
  
"You pathetic, weak human."  
  
Midvalley slid into a sitting position.  
  
"You disgust me."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Legato washed his face thouroughly, rubbing it until it was raw. The taste was marvelous, but the thought of having part of that disgusting human inside of him made him sick. What made matters worse was that only two nights before he felt that maybe Midvalley was a special case of human. He was almost tempted to speak to the Master of it.  
  
But no, of course he was wrong and only too hopeful. Only the Master had the purity to hold his love, and thinking that way of such a mere human now disturbed him. How could he have thought so foolishly? He was thankful that he had not acted upon his imprudence.  
  
But he must have mercy on the pathetic fools. They had no control over themselves, and he must fight his anger and treat them with mercy.  
  
Maybe Midvallley needed his help. After all, he took quite a chunk out of him.  
  
He hesitated, but then went to show Midvalley how merciful he could be.  
  
Midvalley would be fine, of course. 


	4. Masochism

Author's notes: For clarification, Legato isn't ACTUALLY a vampire in this story, just psycho. It makes it even more interesting that way.  
  
He entered the room silently. Legato heard Him enter but did not react. He wasn't sure if that was what He wanted.  
  
"Legato."  
  
"Master," Legato whispered.  
  
"You haven't even tried."  
  
Legato was silent.  
  
"Since I last saw you. You haven't tried."  
  
Legato swallowed.  
  
"Do you know what I'm talking about?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're talking about Your brother Master."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
Legato hesitated.  
  
"Explanation?"  
  
"Midvalley was the Gung-Ho Gun I was going to assign, he - he's wounded now, and - "  
  
Legato was suddenly struck across the face.  
  
"No excuses!" He barked, his face scarlet with rage and his pale eyes widened in fury.  
  
Legato felt his lip quiver.  
  
"I'm sorry Master - "  
  
"Do you want me angry with you?!"  
  
"I'll get to work - "  
  
"Do you like to see me upset?!"  
  
"No, Master, no," Legato cried dejectedly. Master Knives snarled, His lip curling and spittle flying as He spoke.  
  
"You'd better do what you've been told!"  
  
"Yes Master," Legato mewled forlornly.  
  
Knives pulled him close so their noses were nearly touching. Legato was tempted to stretch just a bit farther and place a kiss on his Master's lips, but thought better of it.  
  
"You know what happens to humans that deceive me."  
  
"Yes, Master, but I'm not like that -"  
  
"Are you so sure?"  
  
Legato felt a small sound escape from his throat. He had his own doubts - but he couldn't! He was faithful, more so than all the other Gung-Ho Guns, living or dead, combined. So why did he doubt?  
  
"Because you hate His brother, and hate Him for loving His brother," Legato thought.  
  
Knives pulled Legato closer, brushing their lips together. Legato's body seized up. He was pushed away.  
  
"Clothes off."  
  
Legato hesitated, but complied. Knives pushed him so his stomach was against the headboard of the bed, nearly winding him. Knives straddled him and entered him vigorously, not bothering to use anything to make it easier on Legato. But He liked it when Legato was in pain.  
  
Over the years, Legato grew to like it too. He had to like it. It's what the Master wanted.  
  
Legato whimpered and mewled and struggled to breathe as Master Knives pushed Himself into release. With a final grunt, it was done, but Legato had a hard time catching his breath.  
  
Knives stood and fully clothed Himself. He used a hand to brush through His hair quickly and left Legato alone. 


End file.
